Manson en Lunes
by Sweet Bloody Dreams
Summary: Alexander y Raven van a un concierto de Marilyn Manson. Un pequeño y lindo One shoot. Traduccion.


**_Notas del traductor: Hola a todos, espero que no abandonen la sección de Vampire Kisses que aunque esta solitaria algunos la visitamos. Esta vez les traigo una traducción de una historia que a mi parecer es muy linda, se trata de Manson on a Monday, o Manson en un Lunes, y bueno espero que mi traducción le haga un poco de justicia. Si quieren leer la original en ingles aquí está la autora._**

**_Nombre: iceprincess263_**

**_Perfil: .net/u/1194012/_**

**Y el link de la historia .net/s/5353840/1/Manson_On_A_Monday**

**_

* * *

_**

**Notas del Autor: Aquí está un lindo one shot que se me ocurrió cuando fui a ver un concierto de Marilyn Manson con mi novio. Espero que lo disfrutes.**

**Manson en Lunes.**

Alexander y yo llegamos al atardecer en nuestras ropas góticas. Esta noche es una noche que he estado anticipando por un largo tiempo. Pasamos por las líneas de seguridad. Alexander le dio al chico nuestros boletos y pasamos las puertas. Empujamos atraves de la gente y encontramos nuestro camino al puesto de camisetas. Los dos compramos playeras y empujamos para salir.

Mire alrededor, curiosa de ver que vestían los demás. Las chicas vestían hermosos corsettes con faldas de piel negras y medias de red con sus botas de combate. Los chicos se veían bien en sus playeras negras y sus grandes pantalones. Nadie veía, a nadie le importaba, lo que los demás vestían. Se sintió bien no tener que preocuparse por lo que los demás decían de ti.

Alexander y yo tomamos una botella de agua en nuestro camino al auditorio. Le enseñamos a una chica nuestros boletos. Ella los marco con un plumón y nos dio brazaletes de neón. Bajamos las escaleras y empujamos nuestro camino hacia el frente del escenario. Nos acercamos lo más que pudimos. Una gran cortina estaba colgada para que no pudiéramos ver como lucia el escenario. Las luces se encendieron y todos comenzaron a gritar. Alexander me rodeo la cintura con los brazos y me recargue en el.

La cortina cayó y todos empujaron hacia el frente. Los rugidos y las porras se volvieron más fuertes. Marilyn Manson salió al escenario usando una chaqueta negra y un extraño sombrero negro. El sonido de las guitarras y de los tambores llenó el estadio. Las chicas se desmayaban por la súper estrella. Los amigos bailaban con sus amigos, las parejas estaban en completa felicidad con la compañía del otro como si toda la audiencia estuviera en un tipo de transe. Inclusive se volvió más cálido que el calor del verano y todos comenzaron a sudar. A nadie le importaba si el cuerpo sudoroso de alguien chocaba contra el de ellos. Se iniciaba alguna pelea ocasional por culpa de los borrachos enfadosos.

La voz de Manson tenía el control completo del estadio. Todos escuchaban. El sonido de las guitarras y el beat del bajo y de los tambores llenaba mi cuerpo. Sostuve a Alexander suavemente y pareció que Alexander y yo éramos los únicos en la multitud, nadie más importaba. Continúe mirando el concierto. Nadie iba a arruinarme esta noche, ni siquiera Trevor. Esta noche era mía y de Alexander. Nadie más importaba.

El concierto se fue rápido. Manson canto su última canción. Alexander y yo miramos sorprendidos mientras todos se peleaban por los picks de las guitarras. Seguimos a la multitud hacia el estacionamiento y encontramos el Mercedes. Nos metimos al auto y esperamos a que la larga fila de tráfico cesara. Hablamos sobre lo que nos había gustado y disgustado del concierto. Hablamos sobre los graciosos borrachos y de los molestos surfistas de la multitud. Le robe algunos besos ocasionalmente y continuamos esperando.

Una hora y media después, pudimos salir. El metió el carro en la fila de tráfico y salimos del estacionamiento. Los dos viajamos en silencio. Cerré los ojos y me relaje. Despacio, el sueño me venció. Antes de que me diera cuenta estaba en casa. Alexander y yo compartimos algunos besos de buenas noches y nos separamos por la noche, sabiendo que lo vería al atardecer. Me fui directamente a la cama. Me acomode debajo de las sabanas y me puse cómoda. Despacio me quede dormida. Esa noche estaba soñando sobre la gran aventura que Alexander y yo habíamos tenido.

**Notas del autor: Aquí esta. Espero que les haya gustado.

* * *

**

**_Notas de la traductora: Espero les haya agradado, y pasen al perfil de la autora original a dejarle algún comentario sobre su linda obra. _**

**_Y no se preocupen no he olvidado mis otras historias es solo que ando corta de inspiración y buscando alguna musa me tope con este one shoot que me pareció sería bueno para leer en la espera de un nuevo capítulo. Cuídense mucho y hasta pronto._**

**_Su amiga Sweet Bloody Dreams_**


End file.
